forgotten_realmsfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Schlächter
Der Schlächter (engl. Slayer) ist eine Charakterklasse für Spieler- und Nichtspielercharaktere und Unterart der Kämpferklasse der 4. Edition von Dungeons & Dragons und Teil der Essential Reihe. Wenn die Legenden und Geschichten über die größten Krieger erzählt werden, sind dies häufiger Schlächter. Sie sind die Kämpferelite die an vorderster Front eingreifen. Aus einer Kombination an starker Rüstung, einer Gabe die Taktischen Möglichkeiten auszuschöpfen und dem Können auch die größte Zweihandhändige Waffe zu führen, bestechen die Schlächter. In den Grenzländern zur Zivilisation, wird das gemeine Volk von allen Seiten von den unterschiedlichsten Feinden bedrängt. Einfallende Goblins greifen die Städte oftmals im Verhältnis fünf zu eins an und mächtige Riesen und Trolle können Speere und Armbrustbolzen duzendfach schlucken ohne Schaden zu nehmen. Der Schlächter ist darin trainiert dieses Ungleichgewicht zu korrigieren. Indem sie die größten Nahkampfwaffen mit verwegenen Kampftechniken kombinieren, kann ein Schlächter auch gegen weitaus größere Gegner tödliche Schläge landen oder sich durch Gegnerscharen schwächerer Feinde hacken. Schlächter stammen aus allen Gesellschaftsarten und können alle nur erdenklichen Hintergründe haben. Einige sind Krieger die nur einen Teil eines Basistrainings absolviert haben und sich eher auf die rauen Kräfte der Kampfeswut und Instinkte verlassen um ihre Gegner zu überwältigen. Andere könnten früherer Soldaten gewesen sein, deren Heimat zerstört wurde, wie es in so vielen Regionen die von der Zauberpest und den vielen Kriegen passierte, und auf der Suche nach Vergeltung ihre kriegerischen Fähigkeiten verbessern wollen. Der Schlächter vereint die besten Eigenschaften eines Verteidigers mit einem Angreifer, mit sehr guter Vereidigung ausgestattet wird diese durch ihre verheerenden Angriffe indirekt unterstützt. Diese Klasse ist geschult im Umgang mit schweren Rüstungen und besitzt viele Trefferpunkte, was den Schlächter zum idealen Krieger in den Frontlinien einer Schlacht macht. Klassenmerkmale Man genießt den Vorteil zu bestimmten Stufen Merkmale automatisch zu erwerben. Dies wird wie folgt vorgegeben: Waffentalent Man erhält dieses Klassenmerkmal auf Stufe 1 und bekommt damit +1 auf den Angriffswurf von Waffenattacken. Heldenhafter/Mächtiger/Legendärer/Epischer Schlächter Erhält man auf Stufe 1, 5, 15 und 25. einen Bonus auf Schadenswürfe von Waffenattacken in Höhe des GE-Mod. und einem ansteigendem festen Wert der sich im Laufe des Stufenaufstiegs erhöht (Stufe 1 = 0+ GE-Mod.; Stufe 5 = 2+ GE-Mod.; Stufe 15 = 5+ GE-Mod. und Stufe 25 = 8+ GE-Mod.). Mächtiger Schlag Man erhält dieses Klassenmerkmal auf Stufe 1, weiter kann man sie auf Stufe 7 und Stufe 17 erweitern. Diese Begegnungskraft triggert wenn man mit einer Standard Nahkampfattacke einer Waffe einen Feind trifft. Diese Attacke erhält Extraschaden der im Laufe des Stufenaufstiegs ansteigt (Stufe 1 = 1 Waffenwürfel Extraschaden; Stufe 17 = 2 Waffenwürfel Extraschaden; Stufe 27 = 3 Waffenwürfel Extraschaden). Kampfstellungen Man erhält dieses Klassenmerkmal auf Stufe 1, weiter kann man sie auf Stufe 7 und Stufe 17 erweitern. Man erhält zu Beginn zwei frei verfügbare Kräfte, sogenannte Kampfstellungen. Sie werden durch das Aufwenden einer geringen Aktion ausgelöst und bleiben aktiv solange der Benutzer nicht bewusstlos wird oder stirbt, eine andere Kampfstellung einnimmt oder die Begegnung beendet wird. Auf Stufe 7 und 17 wählt man jeweils eine Weitere aus. Es gibt folgende Kampfstellungen zur Wahl: *'Kampfeswut': Bis die Stellung endet, erhält man einen +2 Kraftbonus auf Schadenswürfe von Standard Nahkampfangriffen durch Waffen (Stufe 11 = +3 Kraftbonus; Stufe 21 = +4 Kraftbonus). *'Berserkersturm': Bis die Stellung endet, erhält man einen +2 Kraftbonus auf Angriffswürfe und einen +2 Bonus auf die Bewegungsweite innerhalb von Sturmangriffen. *'Duellierende Attacke': Bis die Stellung endet, erhält man einen +4 Kraftbonus auf Schadenswürfe von Standard Nahkampfangriffen durch Waffen, solange das Ziel keine benachbarten Kreaturen zu sich stehen hat, außer dem Schlächter (Stufe 11 = +6 Kraftbonus; Stufe 21 = +8 Kraftbonus). *'Mobile Klinge': Bis die Stellung endet, kann man sich nach jedem Treffer durch eine Waffe einer Standard Nahkampfattacke, als freie Aktion eine Anzahl an Felder in Höhe des GE-Mod. weit bewegen. *'Sichere Attacke': Bis die Stellung endet, erhält man einen +1 Kraftbonus auf Angriffswürfe von Standard Nahkampfattacken durch eine Waffe. *'Ungezügelter Zorn': Bis die Stellung endet, erhält man einen -2 Malus auf den Angriffswurf mit Waffen-Kräften und einen +4 Kraftbonus auf Schadenswürfe von Standard Nahkampfattacken durch Waffen (Stufe 11 = +6 Kraftbonus; Stufe 21 = +8 Kraftbonus). Verbesserter Mächtiger Schlag Diese Kraft erhält man auf Stufe 3 und Verbesserungen dazu auf Stufe 13. Die Kraft Mächtiger Schlag kann auf Stufe 3 zweimal, auf Stufe 13 dreimal pro Begegnung, jedoch maximal einmal pro Runde, durchgeführt werden. Schnelles ziehen Dieses Klassenmerkmal erhält man auf Stufe 4.Der Schlächter kann durch eine freie Aktion Gegenstände ziehen oder einstecken. Waffenspezialisierung Dieses Klassenmerkmal erhält man auf Stufe 7. Man wählt einen der Folgenden Vorteile: *'Brutale Axt': Wenn man die Kraft Mächtiger Schlag mit einer zweihändig geführten Axt einsetzt, schlägt ein Treffer den Gegner nieder. *'Schneller Kampfstab': Wenn man die Kraft Mächtiger Schlag mit einem Kampfstab einsetzt, erhalten alle an den Schlächter angrenzenden Ziele - außer dem ursprünglichen Ziel - Schaden in Höhe des GE-Mod. *'Fegendes Schwert': Wenn man die Kraft Mächtiger Schlag mit einem zweihändig geführten Schwert einsetzt, kann man jeden an den Schlächter angrenzenden Feind, 1 Feld weit verschieben. Unerbittlicher Schlächter Dieses Klassenmerkmal erhält man auf Stufe 9. Man erhält einen +1 Kraftbonus auf Rettungswürfe. Gnadenloses Vorrücken Dieses Kraft erhält man auf Stufe 16. Man erhält die Unterstützungskraft Gnadenloses Vorrücken. Sie triggert wenn man einen Gegner auf "0" Trefferpunkte schlägt und erlaubt es dem Schlächter sich 3 Felder als freie Aktion zu verlagern. Gepanzerte Beweglichkeit Dieses Klassenmerkmal erhält man auf Stufe 19. Solange man schwere Rüstung trägt, erhält man Resistenzen von Schaden durch Gelegenheitsangriffe. Diese Resistenz beträgt 10+ GE-Mod. Verachtung des Schlächters Dieses Kraft erhält man auf Stufe 22. Man erhält die Begegnungskraft Verachtung des Schlächters. Als Voraussetzung eines Einsatzes muss der Charakter verwundet/blutend sein. Bis zum Ende des nächsten Zuges, immer wenn man einer Nahkampfattacke trifft oder verfehlt, erhält das Ziel der Attacke Schaden in Höhe des GE-Mod. des Schlächters. Dieser Schaden ist zusätzlicher Schaden zu jedem sonst zugefügtem Schaden. Unablässiger Schlächter Dieses Klassenmerkmal erhält man auf Stufe 23. Man wird immun gegen den Statuseffekt Verlangsamen. Ungehinderter Schlächter Dieses Klassenmerkmal erhält man auf Stufe 24. Man ignoriert den Malus auf die Bewegungsweite durch das Tragen von schwerer Rüstung. Geister des Krieges Dieses Klassenmerkmal erhält man auf Stufe 29. Am Start des Zuges des Schlächters, kann dieser einen Rettungswurf vornehmen, der durch einen erfolgreichen Rettungswurf beendet werden könnte. Sollte dieser erfolgreich sein, endet der Effekt sofort und bewahrt den Schlächter auch im laufenden Zug vor dessen Auswirkungen. Schlägt der Rettungswurf fehl, kann man den normalen Rettungswurf am Ende des Zuges auch noch durchführen. Kräfte Kampfstellungen (Frei verfügbare Kräfte), Unterstützungskräfte jedoch keine Täglichen Kräfte und keine Begegnungskräfte bis auf den Mächtigen Schlag. Schlächter sind weniger Kraftabhängig, denn sie attackieren durch Standardangriffe und agieren flexibel durch ihre Kampstellungen. Rüstung & Waffen Stoffrüstungen, Lederrüstungen, Fellrüstungen, Kettenrüstungen und Schuppenrüstungen. Einfache Nahkampfwaffen, Einfache Fernkampfwaffen und Militärische Nahkampfwaffen, Militärische Fernkampfwaffen. Der Schlächter ist auf Werkzeuge nicht angewiesen, da er eigentlich komplett auf Standardangriffe setzt. Plattenrüstungen kann man zusätzlich erlernen, ebenso wie vielleicht eine außergewöhnlich kompetente Waffe. Legendäre Klassen Mystischer Schlächter: Diese Legendäre Klasse ist speziell für den Schlächter vorgesehen und gibt weitere Klassenmerkale und Kräfte die sich optimal mit den bisherigen ergänzen. Die Wahl ist durchaus zu empfehlen. Hybrid/Multiklasse Hybride sind derzeit nicht mit dem Schlächter möglich. Multiklassen kann man bedenkenlos eingehen. Hier gibt es keine herausstechenden Klassen da der Schlächter sich mit fast Allem gut ergänzen lässt. Eine Klasse die gute Fertigkeiten oder Ki Fokus/Heilige Symbole mit einbringt sind eine gute Wahl. Quellen *Heroes of the Fallen Lands *Underthedark.net Kategorie:Charakterklassen Kategorie:Charakterklassen des Krieges Kategorie:Regeln Kategorie:Angreifer Kategorie:Kämpfer Kategorie:Schlächter Kategorie:Heroes of the Fallen Lands